


Like Candy

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Marshmallow fluff and Peep sugar are longer lasting than anticipated. Good thing Rhett's got a sweet tooth.





	Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine
> 
> Prompt: "You taste like fucking candy."
> 
> Takes place after Link is made into a human Peep. GMM 1305.2

Link swears up and down, he’s been blasted with a hose out back and taken the equivalent of about four showers. There was marshmallow fluff and sugar in places he’d rather not disclose. All that body hair makes it really stick.

Anyway. When Rhett comes up to him later that night and kisses the side of his neck and mutters, “You taste like fucking candy,” into his skin, Link groans.

“I tried, man, alright? I’m gonna taste like Peep for a week.”

Rhett doesn’t let him get too far, pulls him back and licks his skin. He has a sweet tooth to satisfy. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

Link sighs as Rhett suckles a spot under his ear.

“Kinda wanna find out where else you taste this sweet, bo.”

He gives himself over to it, rests his hands on Rhett’s waist. He lets himself be stripped down to bare skin and laid out on the bed. Rhett’s mouth is everywhere. He’s tracing lines and shapes all down his arms, along his ribs, over his belly, behind his knee, the arch of his foot. Along the way, he’s murmuring about more marshmallow here, more sugar there. He reaches Link’s cock where it’s been hard and dripping to his belly for ages. He curls his tongue around it like it’s a lollipop and moans. “You’re even sweet here.”

Link is a little breathless, “I told you it got everywhere.”

Rhett’s fingers run up his thighs and probe up behind his balls. “What about that sugarless taint? Should we find out how sweet you are there?”

He moans and spreads his legs as Rhett hikes them up, folding him up to reach the area in question. He follows a sweet trail from his inner thigh to his taint. His tongue thoroughly covers the area as he hums. "I can taste it here too," his voice is low and a little reverent.

Link whines and wants to call bullshit but, well. The marshmallow fluff had run and the sugar had found every crevice. Perhaps he's telling the truth. Rhett's licking into him, just a little, but mostly covers the surrounding area. His slick, soft tongue is a perfect counterpoint to his beard prickling his skin.

He drags his teeth over the area and moves to Link's balls. Also sweet, he declares. He sucks on one like a hard candy before traveling again to Link's dick. Rhett licks the full length of it, covering as much surface as possible with broad swaths of his tongue. When Rhett coos to him that even his precome is sweeter, he laughs. "Man, you just have sugar stuck to your tongue. There's no way."

Rhett chases after his dick as it bobs with his laughter. He snorts when it bounces up and taps him on the mouth. "Would ya hold still?"

Link just laughs harder. Until they Rhett gets a hand around him and swallows him down.

"Ah, fuck!" His noises shift from laughter to surprised sounds of pleasure. It's Rhett's turn to rumble around him, amused. He works him over, done savoring his flavor for now.

He claws at Rhett's shoulders, almost certainly leaving red lines. By the time Rhett's worked two fingers into his ass, he's rapidly approaching the edge. He taps his shoulder a few times in quick succession and gives his hair a gentle tug. " 'm close."

Rhett takes him all the way down, swallows around him and backs off, leaving a thick, slick coating behind. He jerks him in rhythm with his fingers inside him. His mouth stays busy sucking on his balls again. He can feel them contract up and knows Link's about to come. He switches to a relentless rub right over his prostate.

Link's voice is high and cracks when he gasps out Rhett's name. He grinds down against his hand, body spasming as he covers himself in come. He's starting to come down, but Rhett doesn't let up, continues until the last rivulet of white has been emitted. He's well and truly empty, limp against the sheets as Rhett gets up on his knees, straddled low over his hips, and starts jerking himself off. It's a couple minutes of Link watching, gathering his wits and coaxing him on. "That's right, baby, just like that. You gonna come all over me? Make me even more of a mess? Bet you'll want to clean it up, too, lick me clean again? That's my good boy."

His face is scrunched up then goes lax as he comes on Link's belly. He makes for such a delectable sight, Rhett shivers and eeks out another pulse. As soon as he's done, he's shuffling back and folding over Link, picking an area where their come had layered together to start and laps it up. Link had been right on the money. "Gonna lick you clean, Daddy."


End file.
